


Meetings are boring anyway

by nohriandreams



Series: Beca and Luisa's "fun" times [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, She didn't just go back to her meeting, Smut, This is what happened when Beca opened the door naked, luisa was just going to go back to her meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohriandreams/pseuds/nohriandreams
Summary: Luisa comes home for lunch after a stressful meeting, just to go back for another one. A certain person doesn't play fair. Luisa doesn't end up with lunch.





	Meetings are boring anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Any prompts/ideas for this series are welcome!

Luisa’s first half of the day had been tiring. DSM training from 7am until 10am, only to sit in a publicity meeting until lunchtime. That same publicity meeting was to be continued after lunch, and it was only through a lot of persuasion (and maybe a few threats) that she’d even been allowed to take her lunchbreak. Running a world dominating acapella group was tiring, so all Luisa wanted to do when she got back home was eat some lunch, watch some television and maybe complain to her girlfriend about how boring meetings were. 

But her girlfriend certainly had other ideas. 

“Hey darling, are you home for lunch?” Beca answered the door after Luisa knocked, as it being Sunday, the fortunate soul had the day off. The taller woman gazed in disbelief at her girlfriend. The brunette was naked. Not half naked, or mostly naked. Completely and utterly naked. Not one stitch of clothing to be seen. 

Beca worked hard to stifle the laugh she wanted to let out at the expression on Luisa’s face. She was going to pretend like there was nothing out of the ordinary, that she wasn’t driving her blonde goddess crazy. Still standing at the door, she tried not to shiver as she felt Luisa hard gaze sweep over her curves. It was also really fucking cold, so that may have contributed to the shivering.

The shorter woman really had outdone her this time. Luisa could feel her underwear soaking through as she marvelled at her girlfriend’s erect nipples sitting atop her perky breasts. This really wasn’t fair. She had to go back to work, to sit in a boring meeting for another 2 hours, and this was all she’d be thinking about now. 

“Tiny Maus, you’ll catch a cold,” Luisa entered the house, walked through to the kitchen and started to make herself a sandwich. She was determined to hold out for as long as possible; Giving Beca the satisfaction she wanted would simply mean this would happen more often. And as gorgeous as her Maus was, she couldn’t cause Luisa to ruin all her underwear. Not to mention that the blonde would never be able to concentrate on anything. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Beca sat on one of the stools along the counter, opposite Luisa, taking great care to spread her legs wide. The brunette loved the sense of being in control just as much as she liked being dominated, and also knew that Luisa (who would deny it) did relish a submissive role occasionally. Catching her off guard was a sure-fire way to flip the tables. 

“Beca, I have a meeting in an hour,” The blonde woman growled and spoke, all the while not taking her eyes off of what lay between Beca’s spread legs. The things she wanted to do just then… But she couldn’t, not with work and commitments. 

“I’m sure thinking of me will make it all the more interesting…”

“I do not wish to grow… excited during my meeting, Tiny Maus.”

Beca knew what she meant. Whenever Luisa thought dirty, her eyes visibly darkened. Also, despite the fact that the older woman denied it, she had an extremely arousing habit of biting her lip. 

Luisa bit her lip as Beca showed no signs of closing her legs. Her eyes wandered across the milky soft skin of Beca’s thighs, up her flat stomach, across her beautifully rounded breasts, and then finally, to Beca’s eyes. 

Hook, line and sinker.

Luisa’s biggest mistake (or perhaps the best decision she’d ever made) was meeting her girlfriend’s eyes. She’d fallen in love with those eyes, those deep green eyes that she’d stared into as she first insulted Beca. Those eyes, truth be told, persuaded her of anything. And given the growing arousal Luisa was feeling and hardening of her own nipples, she didn’t even need much persuasion. 

It’s difficult to say who initiated the kiss between them. Sure, Luisa abandoned her sandwich with vigour, but Beca stood so quickly that it was fair to say it was a joint effort. Luisa loved the way her girlfriend’s lips felt against her own; soft as silk, but as passionate as fire. Kissing Beca was kissing Beca. Nothing was better and it was comparable to nothing else. The blonde moaned as Beca grabbed her arse, pushed her down against the counter and explored Luísa’s mouth with her tongue. For once, there was no fighting for dominance, the taller woman completely melting into the kiss and allowing Beca full control. 

Beca worked hastily at the older woman’s trousers, eager to be started. She’d been sitting around naked for quite some time by then, imagining her head between her girlfriend’s strong thighs, and had to resist the urge multiple times to sort herself out as she waited. In between fast and furious kisses, she got her girlfriend to same level she was at: naked and unbelievably horny. 

“Well, this escalated quickly,” Beca laughed as she realised the vague absurdity of the situation they’d gotten themselves into. Luisa’s eyes glinted humorously as she pushed her girlfriend’s head up against one of her tits. The brunette immediately latched on, although a little surprised, and sucked gladly.

“Ja. And you better fucking believe that I want to get this out of my system before I go back into that meeting, Freche Maus,” Luisa ran her hands through Beca’s glossy hair, causing the younger woman to bite on Luisa’s nipple. The blonde woman growled and continued to hold Beca’s head there, relishing the ecstatic sensation, both woman already practically at their peaks despite not really having touched yet. 

As Luisa removed her hand from Beca’s head, the brunette came up for air, after licking over the bitemarks she’d made. The older woman adjusted their positions, sitting herself on the counter, allowing Beca the rare satisfaction of being taller. 

“You see, I’m not really too sure if I can assist you with that,” Beca spoke sarcastically, attempting to regain the assertive position she had held briefly. As she spoke, she started to stroke Luisa’s thigh, all the while maintaining eye contact. Luisa caught Beca’s wrist, holding it none too lightly (just the way Beca liked it) and placed her other hand back onto Beca’s head. 

“Tiny Maus, I think you’ll find that you’ve always assisted me with that,” Luisa guided the younger woman’s head down to where she wanted it most, the brunette dropping to her knees as she went. Fuck, Luisa’s voice was deeper when she was so ready. Beca’s ovaries could honestly have exploded in that moment. As her head loomed closer to where Luisa was navigating it to, she just wanted to delve in. This situation may have been turned upside down (after all, the plan was to be in control herself) but Beca couldn’t claim she was disappointed with how it’d turned out. On the contrary, in fact. 

“On second thoughts, Miss Meyer, maybe that is something I could do…” Beca breathed hot air on Luisa’s clit, and her eyes almost fluttered with pleasure as her girlfriend’s thighs tightened slightly around her head. When she’d said strength turned her on, she really wasn’t kidding. 

“Then you’d better get to it, Miss Mitchell,” Luisa kept a firm grip on Beca’s hair, but hadn’t needed to move the younger girl’s face forward. Beca delved in, abandoning all civilities, biting her way along the inner-thigh of her girlfriend. Luisa’s legs tightened further still, and whilst making sure she wasn’t hurting her Liebling, she knew how much Beca enjoyed her thighs. She didn’t do all those leg days at the gym for nothing. 

Beca felt Luisa’s hand stiffen against her head as the brunette got closer to her goal. Luisa might have been holding onto her, manoeuvring Beca’s head where she wished it to be, but she never forced the younger girl anywhere. It was merely more of a suggestion; suggestions that Beca was extremely happy to carry out. Still on her knees, Beca tried to ignore the aching between her legs, knowing she’d get given as good as she gave. 

Disregarding all the pride she had left, Luisa pushed her Maus’ head (and therefore, mouth) right in between her legs. Electricity danced around as her girlfriend started to suck on her clit, knowing exactly what to do in order to accelerate Luisa’s pleasure. Neither woman had forgotten they were on a time limit, and whilst they resented it, they planned now to make the most out of the meagre hour they had. 

“Scheiße, Maus, Dort Recht.” Though Beca was still very much abysmal at German, she’d heard that phrase escape Luisa’s mouth enough times to have caught the gist of what she meant. Beca continued, sucking a little harder and faster, spurred on by the not-so-gentle tug on her hair. She knew that using her teeth would really drive the older woman over the edge, but she suspected that Luisa had a lot more to give before she resorted to that. 

“Maus, Du sind so schön,” Luisa spoke through gritted teeth as Beca inserted a finger into her, curling it at just the right angle, all the while continuing to worship her clit. She was getting close, she just needed teeth. But she wasn’t going to beg for it, not until she didn’t have a choice. Beca couldn’t reply when her mouth was otherwise engaged, but her pace stayed the same, so Luisa figured she was in for a long haul. 

“When we first met, I just wanted to take you to my hotel and have my – what is it called? Ach ja, my wicked way with you,” Beca added another finger, pumping in and out of Luisa a little more vigorously than before. 

“Please, Beca…” It wasn’t often that the older woman was reduced to begging. Beca’s plan was back on track, and smiled inwardly as she heard the semi-desperation in Luisa’s voice. Her blonde goddess was going to tell her exactly what she wanted before she got it. A third finger added, Beca lifted her head against the push of her girlfriend’s hand to speak.

“Tell me what you want, and you’ll get it,” Beca teased.

“Bite me.” Luisa couldn’t wait for a moment longer. She pushed Beca back down to the cavern between her legs. 

Well, Beca couldn’t resist a command like that, could she?

Beca started to nibble older woman’s clit, fulfilling the desire she’d had since she’d started. Luisa tugged at Beca’s hair, losing control completely. She all but fucked herself against Beca’s mouth as she came undone, and the brunette loved it. The way Luisa could fuck her like a stranger some days, then make love to her on others was one of her favourite things about their sex life. After Luisa’s clit, breasts, legs, fingers, tongue… after basically every part of Luisa. 

The blonde started to slow her pace as she rode out her orgasm on Beca’s tongue. She grew more aware her surroundings as she left her peak, and more specifically, of her girlfriend, who was still nearly on the floor, having cleaned Luisa and only just regaining full control of her head. Luisa winced as she dismounted the counter, still extremely sensitive, and offered a hand to her girlfriend. After hoisting her up, she kissed her with such passion that she nearly lost the ability to stand. 

Luisa tasted herself in the kiss, moaned into it and then decided to repay Beca for rocking her world. 

“Tiny Maus, I have told you how fantastic your mouth is, ja?” 

“Yes. Have I told you how godly your hands feel in my hair?” Beca flushed as she (as per usual) unintentionally complemented her girlfriend. 

“Would you like to feel them somewhere else?” Gosh, Luisa’s to-the-point questions made Beca weak at the knees. Luisa walked behind her girlfriend, pushing her upper-body over the counter. Beca’s head was turned to the side, held in place by one of Luisa’s hands, whilst the other snaked closer to the sopping wetness that was now contained within her legs. 

“Fuck, yes, you gorgeous specimen,”

Luisa entered Beca from behind, her fingers sliding so easily into Beca’s entrance that she could’ve been wearing lube. She wasn’t.

“Tiny Maus, this wet? Für mich?” Beca moaned as another finger was added, slowly sliding in and out of her. Luisa knew exactly what she wanted, but determined to pay the brunette back, wasn’t going to give in easily. 

“All for you. Always for you…” Beca wriggled, seeing if it’d make Luisa pick up the pace. It didn’t. The blonde woman bent down, until her mouth was level with Beca’s ear. Beca could feel Luisa’s breasts pushing against her back, which just exaggerated the arousal she was already feeling. 

“Sie werden meinen Namen schreien,” Luisa continued to thrust slowly and kissed Beca’s neck hungrily. 

“As sexy as the German is, could you, speed up a little?” Luisa’s eyes flashed. She had been intending to wait a lot longer but hearing Beca ask outright was too much to handle. The German woman started to move her fingers so furiously that it could only be called savage, but Beca was fine with that.

Savage was how she liked her girlfriend best.

Luisa grunted with the effort of thrusting so quickly into Beca, and the brunette felt her warm breath on her neck, prompting her to buck against the blonde’s hand for further friction still. She felt the thumb on her clit, softly circling, the contrasts to the thrusts making the moment even more breath-taking. Beca moaned loudly, all barriers broken down by the whirlwind German. Never once stopping, Luisa once again whispered in the younger girl’s ear. 

“Scream my name.” One last flick of her clit and Beca was finished. She realised all over the blonde’s hand, fulfilling her instruction to the tee. Luisa lifted her girlfriend up onto counter, quickly realising that she’d worked the young girl so hard that she wouldn’t be able to get up there herself. 

“If only I didn’t have to go back to work. There are so many things we could be doing…”

Beca leaned upwards in an attempt to kiss Luisa’s forehead before realising that she was sat down. Recognizing Beca’s pout, Luisa herself stooped downwards to kiss the brunette’s forehead instead. 

“There are. But duty calls, and everything,” With a mischievous grin Beca ran her fingernail along Luisa’s clit, eliciting a soft growl from the other woman. 

“Beca Mitchell, you know full well I don’t have enough time for round two.” Luisa shivered at the contact, her body ever responsive to Beca’s touch.

“Oh, is that the time?” Beca feigned looking at the clock, “Goodbye, Luisa, darling.” She walked away, still naked, basking in her victory. They were going to have some fun tonight. 

Luisa couldn’t quite believe it. Her girlfriend had deliberately got her aroused again just so she’d be distracted in her meeting? Actually… that seemed exactly like her girlfriend. Luisa shrugged on her clothes and made to leave. It was going to be a long two hours, but her plans for revenge were already beginning to formulate in her head…


End file.
